


Belonging

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke reunion, everything is fine, just fluff, no real plot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: This takes place after Clarke is reunited with everyone (somehow) but before she’s had any real talk with Bellamy





	Belonging

“I don’t belong here, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered, her eyes drifting over his features. 

“What are you talking about ?” Genuinely confused, Bellamy drew closer, ducking his head to look her in the eyes. “You do belong. With us. We’re one people, remember ?” 

Clarke smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. “And I get that. But you guys... you all have your lives. And that might be very selfish but - you went on without me. And you were right to do so,” she added when she saw him ready to launch into an argument. “You were right to move on. And I need to get over that.” 

She started turning away from him, only to be stopped by a warm hand closing around her wrist, drawing her back in. “I’m very curious,” he confessed, “as to what makes you think I’ve moved on.” 

Clarke swallowed as she saw the bottled emotions in his eyes. “I saw you with Echo earlier.” She looked away, but not fast enough to miss the flash of realization that came over him. 

“Clarke, what you saw was her trying to calm me down.” Clarke frowned. “When I was up there with the others, I could pretend. Pretend you were fine, pretend I’d see you again. But when we landed... I couldn’t keep hiding from the truth - what I thought was the truth. So I panicked. Felt like I couldn’t breathe. So yes, Echo was here for me. But not in the way you think.”

Clarke’s mind reeled. She’d spent hours believing she’d lost him, lost her home, her anchor, when all along Bellamy had been a few feet away ? 

“You’re not with Echo ?” she asked to make sure she’d gotten the new situation right. 

“I’m not with Echo,” he confirmed, his eyes dropping to her lips. 

“That’s a good thing, I guess.” Stepping closer, she brushed one of his unruly curls back in place, her touch lingering. 

“I thought I didn’t belong either. In space,” he clarified. “They were all so happy to be alive, and I was just... there. I mean, it’s a good thing you’d told me to use my head,” he braced for courage, “because my heart stayed on Earth with you.” 

Clarke’s eyes filled with tears as she smiled. “Yeah ? Well it kinda felt like mine flew away on a space ship.” She laughed. “When did we get so cheesy ?” 

“I’m blaming that on you, princess,” he laughed along with her. 

“Oh, are you now ? I didn’t realize we were back at the nickn -”

Bellamy’s lips interrupted her. Warm and firm, they made all her concerns go away as she kissed him back, her hands drifting to his face. 

“You know what ? I take it back.” 

“What part ?” he worried, drawing away to look at her with dread in his eyes. 

“The not belonging part.” 

“Yeah ? Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
